


Empurata

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empurata, Fluff and Angst, Fuel sharing, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, uncertain future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another reality, Megatron has a different fate for Trepan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empurata

He was so hungry.

Trepan scratched at his torso. He had food. Plenty of it. But it was hard to hold a cube now. With his... New hands... And he was not even sure where he could take the energon into his systems. 

He turned and looked at his reflection in the now broken mirror, sobbing brokenly at the blackness where his face once was, and the single golden optic looking back. He turned away and curled up.

Megatron had found out about him. And while Overlord was gone, he came. He had not been alone. He had brought Lobe with him. Filthy traitor.

Megatron had broken each of his fingers off, and Trepan had passed out in pain. He was not used to agony like that. And when he came to, His hands were gone. His face was gone.

He was now a victim of Empurata.

And all Megatron said was “Lets see what Overlord will do to a teacher who can’t teach.”

Now Trepan could only wait and see. What would Overlord do? He was fickle. So easily bored. He was nice to Trepan, but only because he needed him. Trepan was not sure how much Overlord valued his affection and companionship.

Trepan flinched as he heard the door slid open, and Overlord call to him.

“I’m back, pet.” He could hear Overlord walk around the sitting room. “Trepan?”

Trepan stayed curled up in the bathroom. A few spilled and broken cubes of energon around him. All failed attempts at holding them. He turned away from the door and waited. 

Eventually, Overlord's heavy pede falls stopped before the bathroom. And after a pause, the door slid open.

“Trepan, what is this mess?”

Trepan was shaking, his claws going up to touch his ruined face. “I spilled the cubes.”

“Spilled them? Did something happen?” Overlord paused. “The mirror is broken.”

“I couldn’t look at myself.”

Overlord mumbled under his breath. “I was worried about you. There was energon all over my supply room. Looked like someone gutted and autobot in there.”

So thats where they did the surgery. Overlord’s supply room was more of a torture chamber, full of tools he liked to use on any captive he was allowed to take with him. It had a berth and everything. Perfect to do a hack job surgery like Empurata. 

“Megatron found out... About me.”

There was a long pause, and Overlord growled. “What did he do?” Overlord suddenly grabbed Trepan’s upper arm and turned him around.

Overlord furious face quickly morphed to one of shock, his face more expressive then Trepan had ever seen it. He was subdued in his facial expressions unless he was feeling particularly strong emotions.

Trepan quickly lifted a hand to cover his face, or his lack of one, but Overlord grabbed his wrist and stared at his clawed hand. Trepan whimpered a soft ‘ow’, the welds still sore, and the grip grew gentle.

“Please... Don’t hurt me. I know I can’t help you anymore. But please. I... I will do anything. Please just don’t-”

“Shush pet. Do not fret.” Overlord sat on the dirty floor and pulled Trepan into his lap, his large lips pressing to his antenna. “You’re lucky he did not kill you.”

Trepan’s single optic was full and round, and he pressed his head into Overlord’s chassis. His ran his claw tips clumsily over the bigger bot’s seams. After a while he sobbed. “I’m so hungry... I don’t know what to do.”

Overlord shushed him and picked Trepan up, setting him on the counter as he got a cable. His clicked open a hatch, and put the cable in place. “Here... Let me give you some of my fuel.”

Trepan sobbed still, his own hatch opening and letting Overlord connect them. After a while, he felt the high grade from Overlord’s own frame fill him. Sating his hunger. But it was an empty feeling. He could not smell the energon. Could not taste it.

“I was... I was only ever doing my job...” Trepan wept softly, “Everyone had a job... and being a mnemosurgeon was mine. If I didn’t do it... What good was I?”

Overlord only hummed comfortingly, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

“I mean... I enjoyed it... But if I didn’t do it... I was useless. To the Functionalists. To the senate. To Zeta Prime. It was my job. What else was I supposed to do?” Trepan wailed pitifully, and Overlord scooped him up, cradling him as he grieved.

“What am I going to do now? I can’t do anything. I have no purpose.”

“Your purpose is to be with me.” Overlord said matter of factly, “For as long as you want. You can be with me.”

Trepan nodded, claws running along the cable still connecting them, still sobbing. He was relieved now. Overlord wouldn’t abandon him.

Not yet anyway. Overlord was still finicky. The shock of what had happened could of been influencing him. What would happen when the shock had worn off? It could be a day, or maybe two, it could be years. But one day Trepan could find himself abandoned on the street.

Maybe something even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> It was either going to be fluff, or angst where Overlord abandoned him. As i had a shit day, i went with fluff because i really needed it.


End file.
